1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Fishing lure.
The invention relates to flexible fishing lures. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible fishing lure with at least one paddle attached to the main body of the lure by way of a connection which is sufficiently flexible so that the paddle(s) moves backwards as the lure is moved forward through the water but sufficiently resilient to (1) maintain a shape resistant to the water and (2) return to the original position the paddle(s) holds relative to the body when the lure is at rest with sufficient force against the water to move the lure body and trailing line backwards.
2. Prior Art
Many fishing lures exist utilizing flexible joints. Many of the flexible lures in these cases are designed to import some movement or lifelike quality to the lure in question:
Prior art (fishing lures) utilized elastic construction in order to give the lure a life-like texture and to provide for flexible members to attract fish.
3. General Discussion of the Invention
The present invention utilizes elastic materials in order to propel the entire lure backwards through the water. Specifically, the lure mimics the movement of the crayfish which is one of the favorite foods of certain fishes.
The portion which propels the lure backwards is variable depending on the type of material used and the shape desired. It can be in the form of legs, tails, fins, bellows or, generically, paddles. The major functional aspect is that it has sufficient elasticity and adequate surface area so that a paddle stoke pulls the lure backwards as the paddle returns to the original or resting position. This purpose is contrary to the purpose of prior patents whose tails or movable portions are designed to twist and move through the water to attract or confuse the fish or hide a visible hook and not to move the entire lure.
One improvement over the prior art in this invention is that it moves backward in the manner of a crawfish and the entire lure moves contrary to the direction of the fishing line.
A further improvement is that the lure moves contrary to the direction of the reel and line and hence towards a trailing fish in order to attract or incite the fish into attacking the lure.
Another improvement is to provide a fishing lure which resembles various fish baits in shape and or movement.
These and other improvements shall become clear from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows. The following description should be considered in connection with the drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is expressly understood, that the drawings and description are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.
References Cited in the file of this patent
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUED TO DATE ISSUED ______________________________________ UNITED STATES UTILITY PATENTS 4,619,069 STRICKLAND OCTOBER 28, 1986 4,141,170 FOSHER FEBRUARY 27, 1979 3,861,073 THOMASSIN JANUARY 21, 1975 3,349,513 JEFF OCTOBER 31, 1967 3,158,952 CREME DECEMBER 1, 1964 3,100,360 CREME AUGUST 13, 1963 2,515,018 PARNELL JULY 11, 1950 UNITED STATES DESIGN PATENTS 281,806 GREER DECEMBER 17, 1985 222,058 MEADORS SEPTEMBER 28, 1971 239,281 WILLIAMS MARCH 23, 1976 98,644 BURGE FEBRUARY 18, 1936 220,829 SABOL JUNE 1, 1971 ______________________________________